The Stone of Life and Death
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: The Eldric Brothers have finally completed part of their great mission. They have located the Philosopher Stone. Yet they encounter enemies and Allies. This is cross of excellent Anime and Harry Potter
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, Hellsing, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and/or Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own the follow-up names of the members of the Shadow Forces and the Stealth Riders. For the Shadow Forces and Stealth Riders are clearly mine by creation and patent pending (hopefully). Also, the Stealth Riders and Shadow Forces use Power Body Armor or PBA for short. The PBAs resemble mobile suits from the Gundam Franchise, which I do not own any rights to.

P.S. - I'm moving this to the Fullmetal Alchemist area as it seems I got a notice for placing it in the wrong area. Please pardon the delay. Also, this is to alert the heads of about the move. If it is in the wrong area again, please inform me of the correct area I should put it and I'll put there.

* * *

This takes place after the Makai Tournament and the final battle between the inu-gumi and Naraku. It is also set in the 2005 Common Era (AD; the current era 2005 A.D.). This also takes place after the final battle in Hellsing. This also takes place after the Sirius Black's death. 

Can anyone fill me in on them? I've seen the last episode of Hellsing, I've seen the entire series, but that's it. It would be appreciated if someone or a group of people could fill me in. I really need the information.

* * *

_Prologue_

"**_All-Out Rush!"_**

It was a howling windy night. The two figures snuck quietly into the ancient and aging castle via an abandoned underground tunnel. The tunnel so long forgotten, that the outside entrance was thought to be a dead end cave. No one realized it led to an abandoned part of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not even the aged ancient headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, knew of the entrance. Not even the Weasley Twins knew about the tunnel nor did their famous Map (anyone got the name of it) have the tunnel shown. So how did these two figures know about it? They stole the original designs of the castle from the Ministry of Magic, though old and decaying, they were carrying the maps as though they were brand new; in fact these two figures were Alchemists.

"Brother. I don't like this idea," said the armored, taller one with ghostly unnatural white eyes.

"Relax Al. This is it. More than 90 years of searching. We will finally have our wish," said the blond hair with matching eyes, short boy in a red jacket and black clothes with white trim and white gloves.

"But Ed, what if we get caught?" inquired the one known as Al.

"We've got a copy of that map and we can use it right." Al just nodded. "So it's no problem. Remember that Alchemy is the Science Magic. So we can use wand magic if we chose too remember. Now let's get that stone and live healthy lives until the day we die," said the boy known as Ed.

The two entered the tunnel and continued on their quest to find and recover the Philosopher Stone. As they walked their minds raced with memories of a life, an unnaturally long life. For all intents and purposes, both were still young boys of twelve and thirteen. Yet, they were born in 1897 and 1898, respectively. Yet, a mishap nearly a century ago, caused both boys to out live their loved ones and friends, now they prepare to end the curse and live normal lives or join their friends and loved ones on the other side. The taller one Al began to think about what it would be like to have a body again and not have his soul forever trapped in the armor he that had become his body. As for his brother he thought about how finally he could be tall and how he would be free of his Auto Mail. Both boys continued to walk down the abandoned and ill-maintained tunnel, finally reaching the entrance.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape had just finished one of his sweeps, when he was beginning a new sweep, when he was jumped from behind. Before he could even raise the alarm or make a sound, he was out cold and out of sight. Not even the paintings heard his attackers or the blow that knocked him out. The intruders continued on with a single thought, to steal the Philosopher Stone before it was destroyed for use in resurrecting their master.

* * *

At the same time, a third group had infiltrated the castle via Forbidden Forest and over the ramparts near there. This troop moved at great haste, but with equally great stealth. They were through the forest, over the walls, and in the castle before anything or anyone could realize it. With great stealth they walked past Professor Flitch and Madam Hooch without being discovered. Quickly they made their way to where the Philosopher Stone was kept. Their objective is to locate and secure the stone for transport to a more secured location for destruction. They know that time is against them as they move to prevent the theft and misuse of the stone.

* * *

A forth team then arrives, but not to steal the stone, but to guard it up to its destruction. They are the Reiki Tentai, the Spirit Detectives, led by Urameshi Yusuke, the son of Raizen and the great Demon Lord of the Makai, the Toushin (If that's not official, just tell me and I'll remove it). With him is the wind master Jin, the ice master Touya, the drunken master Chu, the Yoyo master Rinku, the Silver Kitsune Kurma, the Master of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame Hiei, and the swordsman Kuwabara Kazuma. Their orders are to prevent anyone from taking the Philosopher Stone, period! Headmaster Albus Dumbledore meets in his office where the Ferry of the River Styx, Botan, was ordered to bring them for further mission briefings. Just as they begin to discuss the defense and destruction of the stone, the reddish orange fire turns an ominous green and the face of a young boy appears. 

"Headmaster!" the boy yells, causing Kurma to cover his ears.

"What's the matter Charles?" the headmaster responds.

"INTRUDERS, SIR! They came through Hugglepuff Dorm!" Hugglepuff Perfect Charles Winemore yells.

"WHAT?" the headmaster yells and Kurma covers his ears again. Just then Professor Snape comes in.

"Headmaster...Intruders! I…..was…attack….from…behind," he states while Botan rushes over to tend to him.

"SOUND THE ALARM! GET ALL THE STUDENTS TO THE GREAT HALL!" Dumbledore yells, causing Kurma to cover his ears for the third time in less than four minutes.

* * *

The fifth group of intruders move at lightning speed throwing caution to the wind. Their spy had told them that she had found one of the professors out cold with an injury. They knew they didn't have much time and began a mad dash to secure and destroy the Philosopher Stone, before their enemy can steal it. These men know that they may catch hell, but they have to secure the stone. For it is their mission to protect the people of the United Kingdom for the supernatural. At first they just hunted vampires, but now their operations have been expanded. Now they defend against any threat to the people and the Royal Family of the United Kingdom, for they are the Hellsing Organization. 

All groups race to the same objective, but now that alarm has been sounded. Everyone moves at a panic pace to find and secure the stone. One man openly voices his opinion about the Philosopher Stone.

"All this fuss over a damnable rock!"


	2. New Knight, New Leader, New Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hellsing, Harry Potter, Gundam, and/or YuYu Hakusho. I do own the Stealth Riders and the Shadow Forces.

_Chapter 1_

"**_New Knight, New Leader, New Shadows"_**

A little noodle house, in Tokyo, Japan

Yukimura Keiko had just returned from school, when her mother called her down from her room. She quickly put away her personal dairy and started down the stairs to the family room.

"Yes mother?" Keiko inquired.

"These two gentlemen and the young lady are here to explain something to you," her mother stated.

"O-k," she said nervously.

"Do not fret, my young lady. We have no grievances against you and are….." a medium height man with nicely combed brown hair and blue eyes in his earlier 40's was cut off by a taller man with dark blond hair, with blue eyes, and a few tattoos running across his face despite the fact he had a thick beard of matching dark blond hair," we are here representing the Hellsing Family, ma'am. You, Yukimura Keiko, are listed as the heir," he said straight to the point.

Keiko was taken back by the taller one of the three. He sounded American, while the other sounded English. The woman, Keiko noticed, did not speak, but was rather near the door, as through guarding it. The tall man noticed this and gave a slight chuckle.

"Vic! You don't have to stand there. I had ground pounded around her before moving to England," he said.

The woman, Vic, moved forward to join the group. She had dark sunglasses on covering her eyes and long clothes on, despite the warm temperatures and she seemed to not be suffering.

'Another Hiei! Great!" Keiko thought sarcastically.

Keiko could tell that she had a deathly pale complexion and yellow blond hair. Her complexion compared to the tall one's tan complexion, indicating he did a lot of outside work and the medium height man's average complexion indicating he often worked indoors, but still got out to see the Sun, the woman's complexion looked as though she never saw the Sun and reminded hair of Yusuke's complexion after he had died. Then something dawned on her.

"HELLSING!" Keiko all, but screamed.

"Yes, Hellsing," the taller one spoke.

"We were given official pardons by Her Majesty, the Queen of the United Kingdom. Our fallen friends and comrades have been recognized as heroes of the people, for we are no more than an internal security force that deals with rogue military commanders and their men. Unfortunately, the time that we ended up on the world wide news networks, we were cast as rebels, but we have since been cleared of that injustice and restored to our duties, though expanded to deal with traitorous government officials and politicians," the smaller man said.

"So, you want our daughter to be the heir, because….." Keiko's father couldn't find the words.

"Sir Integra Hellsing, had taken ill along with her betroth I'm afraid. They are not expected to live. So we began to search for a suitable heir of the Hellsing line and when we spotted young Keiko's name on the list, we decided she would inherit the Hellsing Family property, lands, you name it. As well as the duty of continuing the Hellsing Family's duty to protect the Crown and the Crown's people," said the tall one.

"I'm Ceres Victoria, sir, ma'am, m'lady. I'm one of the few survivors of the Hellsing Security Troops that survived that nightmare. You have my word that while First Sergeant Hal Johnson and I are on duty, nothing will happen to Lady Keiko," the woman had finally spoke.

"We didn't just choose your daughter's name, just because she's the youngest and the actual next heir, but because from what a small file on her stated she was dedicated, strong, and intelligent enough to qualify for the position. I also once held the job that her friend Urameshi Yusuke currently occupies, which is similar to what we do," Sgt. Johnson clearly stated.

To say that Keiko was shocked and surprised would be the biggest understatement in the history of the universe. So, this Hal Johnson, American, had been a Reiki Tantei. Most likely in his younger days, he looked like he was nearly his early 30's. This cleared up the reason for what exactly the Hellsing Organization did. They must hunt demons that threaten the people of the United Kingdom. She also noticed that her parents had missed that part, though very thankful for it. Keiko decided right then and there.

"What do I have to do?" Keiko asked.

Her parents and the medium height man had started to argue over their daughter leading security troops. They had tried unsuccessfully to indicate that they were not even connected to the Hellsing Family Line, but they knew that Mrs. Yukimura is a second generation Japanese/English mix of the Hellsing Line. The man had stated that they knew this and knew that one of them, most likely their daughter, would be called up to lead the Hellsing Troops. Keiko's sudden decision caught her parents off guard. Sgt. Johnson just smiled and Ms. Victoria just nodded, but she too, had a smile that she was unsuccessfully trying to hide. The medium height man stood and cleared his throat.

"Just pack a few precious belongings and we will be off to see Her Majesty, the Queen. You will be tested though, but Johnson strongly believes it to be unnecessary….."

"Damn Right!"

"…… but it is tradition and even Johnson can respect that," he finished.

"You got me there, but introduce yourself already. Geez!" Johnson complained.

"Oh! Yes! Do forgive me My Lady Yukimura. I am Sir Thomas Readmoore of the Readmoore Squires. My family is charged with the direct protection of the Royal Family. The same duties that the Hellsing Troops have, but only to defend the Royal Family itself," Sir Readmoore stated.

"Thank you, sir," Keiko replied.

"Since we're leaving via a military aircraft, you can take your time," 1SGT. Johnson said.

"Okay, I'll get to work, but….."

"We know. What child wants to leave their parents? They are more then welcomed to come as well. In fact, Her Majesty, the Queen requests their presence at the trial," stated Sir Readmoore.

Keiko nodded happily and hugged her parents before bounding up the stairs to gather her personal items and write in her dairy about how she will become Yusuke's equal. She stopped and thought about her friends and Yusuke, but he was on a mission. She would be stronger when she got back and the complaints Yusuke got complaints from some of his advisors about Keiko's family background would cease. They could be together. Keiko was already beginning to dream of how Yusuke would touch her and love her and how she would touch him and love him.

A hand on her shoulder brought Keiko back to reality. She the hand to be female, she followed it up to find it belongs to Ms. Victoria. She now didn't have her glasses on and her eyes were a piecing, bright blood red. Keiko nearly jumped at the sight of them, but she could she the same shine that Yukina has in her similarly colored eyes.

"Am I taking too long?" Keiko inquired.

"No. I could smell though that you could use a change of clothes and a shower before we leave," she said.

Keiko looked down and saw what she had meant. Just thinking about Yusuke had sent her slightly over the edge with lust. She felt embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'd better go do that," Keiko said, Victoria just chuckled.

"Hal's pretty sensitive to smells at close proximity. Saved a whole team their lives. I on the other hand, am neither of demon nor human background," Victoria stated.

"Neither Human nor demon? Are you a half demon then?" Keiko asked.

"No. I was a member of the Undead. A human turned into a Vampire, but unlike most, I'd managed to retain my humanity and thanks to Hal, I can enjoy hamburgers, hot dogs, eggs, bacon, potatoes, you name it again," she said with a smile. Then added," even honey cakes like I was human again!"

Both girls talked as they headed towards the bathroom so Keiko could bathe and clean herself. They had gotten to first name bases and were enjoying each other's company. Ceres was telling Keiko about what the duties of the Hellsing Family and what Sir Integra Hellsing was like. Keiko was surprised when Ceres told her that her master had given up his immortality to be with Sir Integra shocked her. He transferred his powers over to Ceres, making her a fully-fledged Vampire. Keiko was still getting used to the idea that she may come to be known as Sir Keiko. She had always thought that title to be only for men. Now she was on the verge of being made a Sir. She thought about it. Sir was the title that said knight.

"So, if I get this correctly. I would become a knight of the United Kingdom," Keiko asked Ceres.

"Yes, you will become a Knight of Her Majesty's Court," Ceres responded opening the door for Keiko.

"The entire Hellsing Organization is actually a group often called by many as the Protestant Knights of the United Kingdom. Though it is more like Great Britain as we also perform operations in Eire, or as most cultures and even the people of Eire call it, Ireland," Ceres stated.

Keiko just nodded as she undressed and began to shower. She invited Ceres to join her so they both could be clean when they left.

In the United Kingdom, the city of London

Two days later found Keiko, her parents, and their three escorts in a secret room with-in Buckingham Palace. Queen Elizabeth the 2nd promptly went through the ceremony of welcoming the new Hellsing heir. Keiko went through the ceremony and the trial and passed with flying colors. By nightfall, all the soldiers of Hellsing were celebrating their new leader and toasting the name Keiko Yukimura-Hellsing! Keiko was there as well and was embarrassed by the soldiers' readied acceptance of her. Walter, the family butler simply stated that soldiers had lacked a leader to give them guidance and to look to for leadership. He also stated that 1SGT. Johnson had told the men that even demons have been sorry to meet her and it wasn't because of her boyfriend, but her own two hands. Keiko blushed so brightly the troops dumped a bucket of cold water over her head. They laughed and picked up and pronounced her as their new commander, their new leader, their new hope for the future!

* * *

At the same time on the other side of London, a man with long silver hair, but the face of a twenty year old, walked up some aged steps and knocked on a door at the end. A slit in the door opened up and two violet eyes appeared. Seeing the golden orbs and long silver hair. The man closed the slit and opened the door. 

"What news do you have Inuyasha?" another man with the same eyes and hair color, but far taller and looking like he was in his late-20's.

"A new leader has been chosen by the queen. She's from Japan and is the new leader of the Hellsing troops," the one known as Inuyasha stated.

"My, this is something. What of the original leader, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing?" asked the previous man.

"She and her lover were moved to a new location to recover, but they don't believe she will ever be strong enough to lead, though she did have a son and daughter," Inuyasha stated.

"Their whereabouts little brother," asked the other.

"Third years of that damn school in Scotland that put Sango and Rin into the state their in andnearly killedKagome! Hogwarts!" Inuyasha replied bitterly to his elder brother.

"Miroku. How are they doing," the elder asked.

"Recovering Sesshomaru, recovering enough that Sango slapped me for changing her bandages," Miroku stated turning his head to show the red mark was still there. The other two just shook their heads.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say that you were being your normal self, but you don't do that when she's in that kind of shape. In fact, to any woman. Right Ayame," another male spoke.

"Yeah Koga!" Ayame replied excitedly.

"Well get used to the new leader of Hellsing," stated yet one other.

"The Stealth Riders will always be there M'lord Sesshomaru!" stated a second happily at the new challenge.

"What is the Council's take on this situation," Sesshomaru asked.

"Their plan calls for sending some magic folk to Hogwarts and also reinforcing our ranks," stated the third and obvious team leader.

Everyone nodded at this. Things were about to get busy. The leader's eyes sparkled. He hadn't had an interesting fight in years. Not since he left the Reiki Tantei. Just like Hal Johnson, this former Spirit Detective was retired in almost all sense, but he enjoyed fighting as much as peace. So he would have a good fight soon. He began to finger his .45 Colt M1911A1 eagerly. Catching the attention of everyone else and having Sesshomaru place his hand over his, to get him to stop that. Then a thought came to Ayame's mind.

"What of that guy in the armor and the little cyborg blond with him?" Ayame had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Edward and Alfornso Eldric. Born in the late 1890's. Both Alchemist from the days when they had been plentiful. They're practically surviving AlcemyBrothers of me and Hal," stated the leader.

"You know about them and they're that old, but don't look it?" complained Koga.

"Human Alchemy: The Forbidden Alchemy by laws of both Man and Heaven," the leader stated, slapping his right arm and left leg and continued," its also Auto Mail, early attempts at Prostitics that are currently being made in plastic and not metal anymore. I also know because Edward is the Fullmetal Alchemist himself, the most famous of all State Alchemists from the Principality ofGermania. Any Alchemist can tell you that," said the leader.

"Are they a threat to us?" asked Shippo who had just walked in.

"Yes and No. Yes if we fight them, No if we ally with them. They only want the Philosopher Stone to regain what they had lost. Their mortality," the leader said with a tone of respect.


	3. Keiko? And who was the Blond? New Ferry ...

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hellsing, Harry Potter, Gundam, and/or YuYu Hakusho. I do own the Stealth Riders and the Shadow Forces.

_**Chapter 2**_

"**_Keiko? And who was the Blond? New Ferry Girls and New Mission!"_**

Urameshi Yusuke paced back and forth in his palace in the Makai. He was awaiting word from an old friend. It had only been four years sense he became the Toushin and the King of Demons, but he liked living in his apartment in Tokyo, the air, though polluted, was a whole lot better than the air in the Makai. Even after the laws he enacted to keep the peace and to regulate the fighting, though proving to be an overwhelming success, was grating on his nerves.

"Sorry I'm late Yusuke," said the finally arrived friend.

"What…. Never mind. Where's Keiko? I heard she went missing with her parents," Yusuke asked.

"Reikai Intelligence doesn't know," replied Koenma.

"Hn. What else is new?"

"Hiei, it was improved greatly thanks to Yusuke's laws and his continued contact with Reikai," replied Koenma.

"Still…. Keiko is missing," said Kurama.

"We did receive a report of a British military aircraft being at the Sokota Air Defense Base," Koenma said.

"What does that have to do with Keiko?" asked Yukina.

"Ever hear of the Hellsing Organization?"

"They were rebels in Britain. All survivors are currently serving life sentences," stated Kurama.

"Wrong fox boy!" shouted Yusuke.

"How can Kurama be wrong?" asked Hiei.

"Why would Koenma have that look in his eye?" Yusuke pointed at Koenma, who had a smug look on his face.

"Yusuke is correct. They were not rebels to begin with and the Queen has freed all survivors, by her order, they have been operating for several years now."

"What does that have to do with Keiko?" stated Hiei.

"Her mother's maiden name is Hellsing," replied Koenma.

"I forgot about that!" shouted Yusuke.

"They are also vampire hunters, and now they are also demon hunters," stated Koenma.

"I take that you know that, because there is a member, or rather former member of the Reikai Tantei in that group," stated Kurama.

"Yes, First Sergeant Hal Johnson. An Alchemist and a Spirit user, but unlike his alchemy brother, Roy Mustang the 5th, who is also a Dragonmaster and has been missing for some time," stated Koenma.

"I see," said Yusuke.

"Either way, you're all going to Scotland," said Koenma. "And no Hiei, Yukina is going, because someone has to keep you in check and you don't have a mate yet, do you?"

"HN."

"Thought so."

"You'll have to come up with something new around us Hiei," Yusuke stated.

"Kurama, I do understand that you have taken a mate though," Yukina asked, being gently pulled close by him.

"Yes I do, my love," said Kurama.

Hiei wiped around fast with a look of shock on his face (is that even possible?). His best friend and his sister were now mated! If he hadn't trusted the fox so much, Kurama would have been killed, again!

"Surprised Hiei! Well you outta be!" stated Botan who just appeared.

"I've arranged for some ferry girls to support you since Botan is retiring," stated Koenma.

"SAY WHAT?" all of them shouted.

"Well, Kuzuma did propose after he got over Yukina having to leave, took him three years. He only got over it when Jin found out that Yukina and Kurama had mated, he'd heard about Kuzuma and flew over to his place one night with me showing him where to go and told him. Then we started dating, then after only a year, he (Botan blushed holding up her hand) proposed. And, no Hiei, he did it all right! He's grown very handsome and intelligent over the last few years and he's now getting ready to ship off to training," said Botan.

"Ship off?" inquired Yukina.

"He's in the Defense Force, so he can support us and go to college to get a real good job," said a blushing Botan.

"She's not being a bubble head is she?" asked Hiei, he got a group nod and a whack from Botan's replacements, Botan and Momeji.

"THAT HURT!" he seethed.

"That's what you get for insulting Botan!" shouted Botan.

"I agree, but you deserve more! SO!" shouted Momeji as she took out a beaded necklace and before Hiei could run, said the incantation and the necklace was now around his neck!

"SO COOL DOWN!" the two shouted and Hiei did a forced and very painful face plant into the stone floor.

"These two are Botan and Momeji. They used to be Priestesses, specifically, the Red and Blue Priestesses," Koenma said matter of factly.

"You could have said that before they placed this damn thing around my neck! I should…"

"The words please," asked Koenma.

"COOL DOWN!" the two shouted.

Hiei immediately did another face plant and knew that he'd better shut up! The last thing he'd needed was a loose fang, or a chipped one, among other things.

"Subduing beads haven't seen one sense Inuyasha," said Kurama.

"We decided to give some demons second chances! After also witnessing the power of the beads when Inuyasha got sat in battle," stated Momeji.

"Yeah! It was pretty funny!" laughed Botan.

"Changing subject! What about that ningen human with the metal arm and leg? It looked like auto mail, but that stuff vanished right after World War One, didn't it?" inquired Hiei.

"How would you know that?" asked Yusuke.

"I fought the Germans in Asia," stated Hiei dryly.

"I forgot that the old man told me that humans had the tendency to hire demons to fight their wars, but I thought the practice had been abandoned at the end of the creation of the barriers?" stated Yusuke.

"Not entirely," stated Koenma. "I can't nail Hiei on that, but I'll make a foot note about it."

"Do it and die," stated Hiei.

"Word please," asked Yukina this time.

"COOL DOWN!" was the shout.

"I… hate… those… two… already!" shouted Hiei from his place on the floor.

"Moving along, I believe that those two were the Elric Brothers," stated Koenma.

"The Elric Brothers…. Wait! I've read about them in Genkai's library. The two famous brother alchemists, Edward "Fullmetal" Elric and the younger brother, Alfonso "Armor" Elric. The two who could do alchemy transmutation without transmutation circles," stated Yusuke, earning him a few shocked faces.

"Anything else?" asked Hiei dryly.

"COOL DOWN!"

"Thanks for beating me to the punch ladies," said Yusuke.

"NO PROBLEM!" the two shouted.

"I'm going to enjoy burning those…"

"COOL DOWN! COOL DOWN! COOL DOWN!"

Hiei face planted three times in a row and actually broke through the floor and fell to the level below. The result was an unconsincence (somebody call the Makai News Network!) fire demon that's going to kill every low level demon that crosses his path when he wakes up.

"Well, anyway, with the new mission. These two will be providing support for you as are two other ferry girls, Linda and Kat. Linda is from the United States, born about 1799, died 1856. Kat, on the other hand, born 1990, died earlier this day," Koenma stated, waiting for the inevitable yelling, but it never came.

"Something to do with our mission then," stated Yusuke.

"Yes. Kat was killed by a man named Voldemort, aka the Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be-named, and You-know-who, but Voldemort is a false name too. Real name Tom Riddle, permission to kill, granted, same for his followers, we have a complete list that includes allies and spies for us, not him. A number want out and others belong to the Human governments' special departments for this kind of work," stated Koenma.

"Time and place, parameters, limits, and overall duties?" inquired Yusuke, shocking everyone. "What? I've grown up too, ya know."

"Yes that's right. Well, protect the student body at Hogwarts, though be wary of the Syltherians, they may ally with him. As, for the rest, Hugglepuff will give it their all, even if they can't win, Ravenclaw is very intelligent and capable, and Gryffindor, are bold and true, you can count on them. These three houses are your best allies and constitute the Dumbledore Army, but they are just inexperienced kids and teachers, Yusuke, your human troops will prove capable here, as well as some of demon troops," stated Koenma.

"Scotland I heard earlier, so the 1st and 10th Companies of human troops along with the 4th and 5th demon companies. Maybe have the 2nd, 9th, and 12th human companies nearby along with the 40th demon company," said Colonel Bloodwind, Yusuke's military advisor.

"Are they that capable?" came from Yusuke.

"More so. These units have Dragonmasters, Sorcerers and Sorceress, Alchemists, Slayers, and actual graduates of Hogwarts itself," replied the Colonel. "I will personally assume command of these units sir, if you'll let me?"

"You want to breathe human air too, eh?" he got a nod, "mobilize Fortress 3, it may prove its worth in this campaign."

"Yes sir!"

With the military preparations now being made by COL. Bloodwind, three of the four High Demon Lords began to talk about their next mission to Hogwarts with Koenma. They learned that Kat was born and raised in England, and was 15 years old. The same age as a young man named Harry Potter. Yusuke groaned once more, "Hogwarts again!"

* * *

Weasly Residence, English countryside, England

"Hey Harry!" shouted Ronald Weasly.

"Yeah Ron!" shouted Harry Potter, the Boy-who-had-lived.

"They say that Kats gone missin'!" he shouted.

"WHAT?"

"It's true…"

"We just saw…"

"Many aurors…"

"At her home!" said the twins Fred and George, in their usual manner.

"What's going on here," asked Mrs. Molly Weasly.

"Death Eaters mum…," started George.

"Attacked Kat Sureflick's…" began Fred.

"Home and she's missing!" finished Ron. (Scary! The three Weasly boys said a sentence together!)

"Merlin! Is she alright?" Ginny Weasly asked.

"No one knows, but there was a lot of blood, found to be hers," said Mr. Weasly.

"Bloody Hell! I'm going to kill Voldemort!" shouted Ron, causing everyone, but Harry and Ginny (the two hear his name all the time) to flinch, but all were shocked by that outburst.

"No son of mine will be taking on the Dark Lord, except for your older brothers, whose job it is," stated Mrs. Weasly.

Just then a knock on the door, but before Mrs. Weasly could answer, the door was blown off its hinges and the sounds of a terrible fight could be heard.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW?"

"DIE! ACUHH!"

The sound of flesh being cut and punched resounded throughout the fight. The group had taken cover and Mr. Weasly had called for help. Dumbledore and Mrs. Spout had arrived with a few members of the Dumbledore Army. Everyone waited for official support from the Ministry, but the sounds of battle quickly faded and the groans of wounded could be heard. After a few minutes, Madam Promfrey arrived with more members of the Dumbledore Army, including Professor Snape and some friendly Slytherians. The group then headed out to investigate and found the remains of Death Eaters scattered about the Weasly property, but there were a few survivors and their wounds were being quickly addressed when Percy Weasly arrived with a large team of Aurors.

"Mother! Father!" shouted Percy, fearing the worst, when they didn't find them in the house.

"Out here!" yelled someone, the group ran outside to see the carnage.

"We don't know who, but somebody defeated them before we could move," said a Ravenclaw girl.

"The Dumbledore Army?" one Auror asked.

"Yes," was Dumbledore's reply.

"What happened?" asked Percy, seeing his family and Harry Potter safe.

"Don't know, but we're tracking those who did this, from the looks of it, only two people did this, but we only heard one voice, that of a young man, no older than 15 at best, but two sets of grunts, the second be at least 12 years old," Dumbledore stated and Percy wrote the report.

"Thomas! Take this back to Fudge and be quick about!" said Percy.

"YES SIR!" came Thomas's reply.

"WE'VE FOUND THEM!"

"TWO ALCHEMISTS!"

"IT'S THE SAME TWO FROM THAT NIGHT AT HOGWARTS!"

"PLEASE HELP MY BROTHER!" came a new voice.

"THE ELRIC BROTHERS!" shouted Snape.


	4. Changes and Findings, Plus! The War Heat...

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hellsing, Harry Potter, Gundam, and/or YuYu Hakusho. I do own the Stealth Riders and the Shadow Forces.

"_**The Stone of Life and Death"**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"**_Changes and Findings, Plus! The War Heats Up!"_**

_**Last Time**_

"Mother! Father!" shouted Percy, fearing the worst, when they didn't find them in the house.

"Out here!" yelled someone, the group ran outside to see the carnage.

"We don't know who, but somebody defeated them before we could move," said a Ravenclaw girl.

"The Dumbledore Army?" one Auror asked.

"Yes," was Dumbledore's reply.

"What happened?" asked Percy, seeing his family and Harry Potter safe.

"Don't know, but we're tracking those who did this, from the looks of it, only two people did this, but we only heard one voice, that of a young man, no older than 15 at best, but two sets of grunts, the second be at least 12 years old," Dumbledore stated and Percy wrote the report.

"Thomas! Take this back to Fudge and be quick about!" said Percy.

"YES SIR!" came Thomas's reply.

"WE'VE FOUND THEM!"

"TWO ALCHEMISTS!"

"IT'S THE SAME TWO FROM THAT NIGHT AT HOGWARTS!"

"PLEASE HELP MY BROTHER!" came a new voice.

"THE ELRIC BROTHERS!" shouted Snape

* * *

**_August 21st, 2002 C.E. (Common Era; I don't use the A.D.)_**

_**Reikai Palace, Reikai**_

"George! George! Where are you?" yelled a loud voice.

"Right Koenma sir!" said George, the Blue Ogre and Personal assistant of Prince Koenma of the Spirit World.

"George! A report has just arrived that Keiko's parents have returned to Tokyo, but at the same time Yusuke's mother had a transformation and killed a human. I've already talked with my father. The human was, thankfully, a Death Eater, that means that she won't be sent to jail, but you are to inform 1LT. Takuma Karasuma of Yusuke's 99th Company and have him bring her to Point Phoenix for pick up by Sukara. Okay," sated the no longer toddler, but young boy looking Prince of the Underworld.

"YES SIR!" George already knowing the gravity of the situation.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan**_

She ran along the back streets and alleys. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just killed somebody! Even if he had meant to kill her, there was still no excuse. She ran, and continued to run, but then, where would she run to.

She was at least safe. A terrible storm had forced everybody indoors and not even the common and most stupid of street scum would be out tonight, nor any homeless bagger. She could run and find a place to hide and some clothes to steal, maybe. Hers continued to tear and fly off her as she ran against the wind. They had been shredded by that man's attack and then again by her sudden transformation into a monster. Her hair had grown and now, as she stood still, was down to her feet and making it look like she wore a cape or something. Then there was at least another good three feet or so laying behind her on the ground.

She looked into a broken full size mirror and saw that she no longer had her clothes, as the last had been tore away by the winds and her running. She saw black tattoos all over her body. She had claws and fangs. Her ears had become pointed. She couldn't believe it was her she was looking at. Then she saw another person step out from the shadows. A young man wearing a military like hat, greenish blue uniform, sunglasses covering his eyes, average complexion, and a cane of some sort. He began to walked over to her.

'_Is he blind?' _she thought.

"Miss Urameshi, I am here to pick you up and take you to safety," he stated.

He came forward some more and then a couple of young women came from behind him and they both carried something. One with blue hair with orange streaks with a much tanned skin and wearing a bluish white uniform carried something that looked made of cloth. Her eyes were a light peach color, surprisingly. The other had fiery red hair, average brown eyes, light complexion, same uniform, but wore white gloves, but had a huge umbrella. She could tell that the red head and the man were normal people, but the other wasn't like them. How could she know this was her thought, but she felt the rain stop and soft, but durable cloth begin to cover her body. The winds had also died down.

"There you go milady Atusko. You are now dressed until we get you back to Point Phoenix were you can find very fine dresses awaiting you," said the blue/orange hair woman, no, girl finally came to Atusko Urameshi's mind from the sound of her voice.

"Then let us be off," said the male.

* * *

She followed the three, but notice that the weather seemed to just about die out wherever they went. Soon they came to an armored truck and the four entered, but a fifth appeared and the foul weather started up again. The fifth person wore some sort of black and grey armor that hid his or her entire being very well. She couldn't tell if the person was male or female. Hell she couldn't even smell'em.

"We are the 99th Company of the Eastern Lands of one of the **'4 Great Lords of Makai.'** The lord we served has been informed of your impending arrival. He is rushing back from England to see you at the Reikai Palace. An escort by the name of Sakura will meet us at our base of Point Phoenix," stated the leader.

"What is happening to me and the man I killed?" she had broken down into tears and the two women beside, began to comfort her.

"A target that you eliminated for us. The man has many outstanding warrants for a very large number of capital offenses. Ranging from 1st Degree Murder to International Terrorism and even Treason in his homeland of the United Kingdom," stated the leader.

She looked up to him. For some reason she began to feel calm. He seemed to know what she was going through. He didn't answer her second questioned though, but he sighed and acknowledged her look as if she was his lord.

"You're a descendent from a Human/Demon line. In short, one side of your ancient family background is Demon and the other is Human, but that goes back about 500 years. Though you're not a half demon, more or less a tenth to a rough quarter demon. Still you will have all the demon abilities that your demon side has to offer give or take the factor of your human side," he answered.

She couldn't believe this! She was part Demon! That couldn't be! She was Human! Born, breed, and raised as a Human!

"Sir! Lady Sakura just got called to open a portal from the Reikai Palace to Point Phoenix, Sir!" called a young male driver wearing a helmet that covered the back of his head well, but the helmet was a dark blue with sea green lines.

"He's impatient as always, isn't he?" the leader asked.

"He's already there, chewing some of the troops out," came the reply.

* * *

After five minutes of being on the streets, the truck went off road for about another hour, then entered a compound of some sort. The truck came to a stop with in an old, but apparently well maintained garage. The Atusko saw the building begin to raise.

'_No! We're on an elevator!'_ she thought.

"**_Arrival of recovery team is confirmed! All personal Ten-Hut!"_** boomed a female voice over a loud speaker.

The elevator stopped and the group exited the vehicle. Atusko looked all round her, clutching the cloak tightly. There were varying age men and women all around her, saluting her.

"Welcome to Point Phoenix, My Lady Urameshi," stated one of the men there.

"MOTHER!" came a loud short.

A group of soldiers parted as a young man ran through the ranks and tackled her. Atusko couldn't believe it! It was Yusuke, her son.

"My Lord Yusuke, might I suggest letting her dress first and then talking in the conference room," stated a man with teal-orange skin and nasty scar over his right eye. He also had fiery blue hair that was well groomed, though it was very short as well. His eyes were of a flaming blue color.

"I agree with Colonel Bloodwind, Yusuke," came a soft, male voice.

'_Kurama?'_ she thought confused.

"Yeah I think your right. Come mother, I'll show you to your room for the time being, then I'll take you to our new home," he said with a sweet voice, the one he reserved for Keiko or Yukina, but the look he gave her, was a new one that not even Keiko ever got.

* * *

**_August 30th, 2002 C.E._**

_**Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmeade, Scotland**_

"Thank you for accepting this position Mrs. Minamano. We have lacked a replacement for Defense Against the Dark Arts for too long," stated Minister Fudge as he and Shori Minamano talked with Headmaster Dumbledore.

"It is my pleasure, I was quite surprised that my husband's last wife was also a witch. That our son would be attending Hogwarts this year," she said.

"Indeed! I was quite surprised to hear that your… OWW! Dumbledore!" shouted Fudge.

"Sorry, Fudge, but it felt like something bit me on the back of my leg," Dumbledore replied.

A knock at the door interrupted their discussion. Dumbledore had requested not to be disturbed, unless it was an emergency. So he called for who it was. It was Professor Snape. This had to be big.

"Enter Professor Snape," called Dumbledore.

He entered followed by a young man with black hair with a whit star burst in the middle. Dumbledore immediately rose and bowed Japanese style to the young man, Shori followed as well, and Fudge just looked back and forth confused, but then it clicked and he too rose and bowed.

"Lord Hiei? What do we owe the pleasure?" asked Fudge.

"Thomas Riddle's head," came the reply.

"Oh!" said Shori, recognizing Hiei.

"Hmm…. THE FOX'S MOTHER?" Hiei shouted shock and then mentally berated himself for allowing shock to register on his face and for him to shout shocked.

"What me?" Shori replied.

Snape was in the corner rubbing his ears. The shout had been very loud. Though he had seen Professor Minamano wince, Dumbledore flinch, and Fudge was also rubbing his ears. Then he heard the second of the two come up the stairs, the young Lady Yukina.

"Brother! What was with that shout?" she said, but then stopped.

"Professor Snape! Is something wrong?" came a soft, almost feminine voice, but was most definitely male.

A young man with rose-red hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a white shirt and white pants with white shoes came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. It was his mother.

"M-m-m-m-mother!" he cried and ran into her arms.

"Shuichi! My son!" she said.

"Huh, the fox now has another reason to stand and fight against the weakling Dark Lord," stated Hiei, once again mentally berating himself for being out of his style.

"Shuichi, why are you hear? And what's this about you fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Shori asked her son.

"Mother, I'm actually two people with in this body. The Demon Fox Thief, Yohko Kurama, and your son, Shuichi Minamano," he stated. "As for Thomas Riddle, I'm here to stop him. I used to be and somewhat still am, a Spirit Detective for the Spirit World. I'm also a Demon Lord. Currently one of the current **'4 Lords of the Makai.'"**

"Hiei too?" she asked.

"Yes, my brother is," said Yukina.

"I don't believe we've meet the young lady before Dumbledore," stated Fudge.

"I'm Lady Yukina, Lord Hiei's twin sister and Kurama's mate," she said.

"Mate? As in husband and wife," stated Fudge.

"Yes," said Yukina, blushing a bit.

"Shuichi!" cried Shori, "You've gone and gotten married without telling me!"

"I didn't tell my brother, nor my own mother," stated Yukina.

Everyone gave her and Kurama a look of disapprovement, but Hiei stepped in stating what they didn't know.

"Our father is dead, as for our mother," Hiei stopped for a moment, then continued, "Our mother would approve, but the rest of her village would not. Yukina is a full Koorime, while I'm half. It is very complicated, so don't ask."

"I'm aware of what Koorimes are," stated Snape.

"Same here, and we understand," said Dumbledore.

"I will not pry.This is one's personal business," said Fudge.

"I wouldn't ever try to hurt my daughter-in-law or son-in-law," stated Shori.

"Very well, now that's out of the way, your mother Lord Kurama is the new DADA Professor," stated Fudge.

"I see, I am here to deal with Thomas Riddle. He recently terrorized the Japanese people and even tried to kill Yusuke's mother. Needless to say, we've mobilized in our entirety now. Originally only a few troops would protect the British Wizardry Community, but now, the full weight of Muggle Authorities for the Supernatural, as well as both Demon and Spirit Worlds are throwing their full might behind this war. This is going to be very bloody war," stated Kurama.

* * *

**_Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Scotland_**

"I-is he going to be fine," asked a young boy.

Madam Promfrey looked at the suit of armor that held a soul with in it. A soul of a young boy of the age of 12, which has seen an ungodly long life. She couldn't help but feel ashamed that she couldn't do anything, but sit back and watch the boy on the bed suffer.

"I don't… WHO ARE YOU?" she demanded of a group of intruders.

Alfonso **"Armor"** Elric jumped up and spun ready to defend his brother and Madam Promfrey. He moved immediately between the two, but a bright light blinded him and he felt himself get roughly knocked around for a little while. He heard Promfrey try and protect his brother, but she was down before the she could do anything. Then he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Then the sword of it flying through the air, but then he heard the sound of it being re-sheathed.

"Let's go," came a call of a calm and confident man.

Alfonso got up and went to Madam Promfrey and found her getting up.

"Only a slight bump on the head," she said," But your brother."

"What about me," stated said boy, Edward **"Fullmetal"** Elric.

"B-b-b-b-brother!" Al yelled as he ran over to his side.

"Your better!" noted Promfrey.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"The theory is that because we attempted Human Alchemy, the attack from that Death Eater mingled with any trace energy from the attempt and well, made you very ill," Al stated.

"Sorry to worry Al, I shouldn't have been that reckless, I knew and know better," Ed stated.

"Yes you should Fullmetal," came a new voice.

"C-c-c-c-c-colonel Mustang?" both brothers said shocked.


	5. First Clash

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hellsing, Harry Potter, Gundam, and/or YuYu Hakusho. I do own the Stealth Riders and the Shadow Forces.

"_**The Stone of Life and Death"**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Deploying the Troops and First Clash!"

* * *

**_

**Last Time**

**_Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Scotland_**

"I-is he going to be fine," asked a young boy.

Madam Promfrey looked at the suit of armor that held a soul with in it. A soul of a young boy of the age of 12, which has seen an ungodly long life. She couldn't help but feel ashamed that she couldn't do anything, but sit back and watch the boy on the bed suffer.

"I don't… WHO ARE YOU?" she demanded of a group of intruders.

Alfonso **"Armor"** Elric jumped up and spun ready to defend his brother and Madam Promfrey. He moved immediately between the two, but a bright light blinded him and he felt himself get roughly knocked around for a little while. He heard Promfrey try and protect his brother, but she was down before the she could do anything. Then he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. Then the sword of it flying through the air, but then he heard the sound of it being re-sheathed.

"Let's go," came a call of a calm and confident man.

Alfonso got up and went to Madam Promfrey and found her getting up.

"Only a slight bump on the head," she said," But your brother."

"What about me?" stated said boy, Edward **"Fullmetal"** Elric.

"B-b-b-b-brother!" Al yelled as he ran over to his side.

"Your better!" noted Promfrey.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"The theory is that because we attempted Human Alchemy, the attack from that Death Eater mingled with any trace energy from the attempt and well, made you very ill," Al stated.

"Sorry to worry Al, I shouldn't have been that reckless, I knew and know better," Ed stated.

"Yes you should Fullmetal," came a new voice.

"C-c-c-c-c-colonel Mustang?" both brothers said shocked.

* * *

**Outpost 257, Codenamed: Hang Time, Scotland**

The sun was just raising above the hills and mountains of the green Scotland highlands. The temperature was cold and bite at the soldiers who awoke to the blaring sound of Reveille. Men and women moved in one big mass towards whatever their unit had been assigned that morning. Some went to the olive drabbed colored canvas Mess Halls and began eating their breakfast, more were either waiting in line or in the field showers, while others were taking care of morning business. These men and women were a mix of humans, demons, half-demons, and Spirit Guides.

The Spirit Guides would not use to the system that the soldiers of Toushin used, which was just basically the same system used by the human armies of the Ningenkai. While some ate hot food in just the clothes they had worn to bed (abate a few slept in the nude and those that did were clothes were varied), others were freezing in the nude awaiting their turn in the showers, others were taking care of personal business in the semi-warm field facilities, or had completed all the tasks and were back in their warm field barracks talking or getting ready for the day. Those that had to walk around nude kept getting cat calls from the male Toushin troops, because all the Spirit Guides were women.

One angry Ferry Girl with light purple hair and ivory snow white skin, had punched a half-demon wolf male with a white pony tail and light brown skin for running his hand over her butt, which she blushed afterwards, because he had been shoved by a very annoyed Yusuke Urameshi straight into her, because she had been the loudest complainer. So as for punishment, she had to stand off to the side while everyone else took a shower and then she would end up sleeping in just skin that night, outside. She would have died, but Yusuke hadn't missed the fact that the young wolf had been sneaking peeks at the Ferry Girls while they were in their quarters and making off with some their panties. So the wolf had also received and both served their punishments tied together, but Yusuke had a night guard watch them and when both awoke the three days later in the field hospital bunker, they found that they were not going to be punished any further as Yusuke had used them for an example.

* * *

Despite the time, this was late summer, the highlands of Scotland, seemed to be overly freezing. It was Yukina who found that someone had been messing with the temperature and that led to first contact and became known as the Battle of the Three Columns. 

A Toushin Patrol of around regimental size had been out searching for a point to build a more permanent base in the northern region above the Wizardry/Muggle (the former being the majority) town of Ullapool, Scotland and ran head long into the lead patrol of 6th Hellsing Security Regiment searching for a Death Eater assassin that had escaped from them after attempting to kill their leader Keiko Hellsing. The two patrols readied themselves for a clash, but a larger column of Death Eaters had blundered right into the middle of the two groups and right into the middle of the opening shots. Thus began a six and half hour battle that saw both sides deploy large numbers of the nearby reserves.

Kurama and Yukina happened to be in the patrol with Hiei out front in the lead patrol and Momeji watching over his shoulder. She hadn't seen the Hellsing Troops until the two columns had become parallel to one another in open terrain with some dense bush between the two. She had yelled out about them and both sides heard and fell back to better positions and set up their howitzers. That's when the 18,000 strong Death Eater Column, mostly composed of Dementors, blundered their way right into the middle of the two columns and catching the first salvos from the two sides' artillery.

The sight was horrendous! Dementors were hit squarely and exploded in the release of negative energy and the explosions of the shells themselves, wiping out dozens, if not whole standard company sized groups. Death Eaters began to run about as the shells landed among them, exploding, throwing up limbs and internal organs everywhere. Then after the last explosion, the battle began.

The Death Eaters launched attacks against both columns and the two opened fired on the Death Eaters in kind. The area of green grass and running blue water turned into an ashland place and the waters ran blood red with a mix of other colors showing the none humans. Men and women on all sides fell in the frenzy of battle. While above the fighting columns a man of dark energy manipulated the weather to support the Death Eaters, but a man with long silver hair, amber eyes, and a red battle outfit landed before him and set down a woman with raven black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes wearing a green and white battle outfit.

* * *

As the Dark Weather Manipulator prepared to strike them with lighting, the woman brought about a bow, notched an arrow in it, pulled the string, and released. At the last second did the nameless servant of death realize who the two were, but the purification powers with-in the arrow sent the man to Netherworld before he could speak. The two turned and watched as green became brown and black and rivers ran with blood of the combatants. 

By day's end, the battle had been decided. The two columns of Hellsing and Toushin retired without firing another shot at one another. The surviving Death Eaters fled for the lives. They were outnumbered and had lost all of their Dementors. None escaped after the battle, but a few survivors who had fled in mid-battle made it back to Voldemort and told him of the "ambush." He was furious, since the weather began to change, he had suspected that the Dark Weather Manipulator had died before battle, not during, and had been overconfident and told of the attack before his defeat. He decided to spare the ragged band of survivors, just because he needed them alive, not dead.

As for those who had been captured by both respective sides. The Hellsing Troops broke their wands and locked them up for trial. As for the ones captured by Toushin troops, Yusuke wanted them and had them fight amongst themselves. The Toushin troops had won a fine battle and Yusuke had permitted alcohol to pour freely for the night, but it poured too freely and a few instances of rape had occurred.

The next day Yusuke personally looked upon the field of battle and released a few of his prisoners there, but not before they had buried all the dead that still littered the battlefield. Vomit was a common sight flowing like rivers from the prisoners. A few attempted escapes, but Toushin snipers brought them down and the ones that did not attempt to flee, Yusuke allowed only the males to go free. He intended to use the previous night's rape instances as a tool of fear to break the back of the Death Eaters.

As Yusuke and his troops turned to leave a voice called out for him and him alone. He turned and saw what his sore eyes missed most in all the three worlds, Keiko running towards him. He jumped from the truck he was on and ran and met her half way. The two kissed like lovers who had not seen one another in ages, almost a eight months had passed since she left Japan and took command of Hellsing, but over a year had the seen one another.


End file.
